


Timbur's prompts/requests

by Timbur_44



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Ill add more as i make the prompts (also ships will be added), Lemon, Other, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timbur_44/pseuds/Timbur_44
Summary: Prompts/requests/story ideas I've made! All of these will be problematic or smut, I put all the tags I could think of so that people who want to find this will, and so that people who don't want to find this wont, if it's missing any tags let me know!If you want one of these thats for one big tombur rape story go check out "Wilbur is 2000 levels of fucked up"
Relationships: All problematic (or they fuck)
Kudos: 9





	Timbur's prompts/requests

Woo I don't have anything yet sorry

**Author's Note:**

> antis don't tell me to kill myself or something I already want to and I hate myself for being in this part of the fandom
> 
> most anti comments will be deleted as not to make other problematics uncomfortable


End file.
